prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC27
is the 27th episode of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and also the 319th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses Hanasaki Kaoruko, as she explains about her deceased husband in the past and how Hanasaki Tsubomi's neighborhood friend, Nakano Mitsuru, tried to return the music box back to her when she was moving to Kibougahana. Synopsis The girls visit Kaoruko's hometown, and Kaoruko tells a story about her late love, Tsubomi's grandfather. '' Summary The episode starts off with a boy walking near the railway. Meanwhile, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki and Kaoruko are travelling to Kamakura, the place where the Hanasaki family lived prior to moving. Erika asks Kaoruko about her maiden name in which she happily says was ''Godai, and this causes Itsuki to recognize her as Godai Kaoruko, the youngest person ever to become a champion in the Japan Karate association, much to everyone's surprise. Later, the girls are hanging out near Tsubomi's previous home when they meet Tsubomi's childhood friend, Nakano Mitsuru. Thinking Itsuki is a boy, he gets jealous of seeing Tsubomi with her and while watching them, Kaoruko thinks back to her first love. As Erika is left wondering about Tsubomi and Mitsuru's relationship, Tsubomi explains how he took to defending her in the past. When they decided to move to Kibougahana, she wanted to thank him for everything he's done, but he didn't come back in time. Meanwhile, Itsuki does not understand why he keeps staring at her, causing Erika to call her, Tsubomi, and Potpourri clueless. Later, as everyone is busy cleaning up the old house, Tsubomi accidentally knocks down a stack of books. One of them had a picture of young Kaoruko and a guy similar to the Handsome Man who always saves her whenever she's in trouble. Kaoruko reveals that this is Sora, Tsubomi's grandfather. She tells them how they met, explaining that she was training alone in the mountains for a karate championship but she began to feel lonely. She went out for a walk at night when she heard someone playing the cello, and out of curiousity, she approached to discover a man playing it near a house where her favorite lavenders resided. He invites her inside and she listens to him play his cello, and she asked him if he ever felt lonely. He explained that the trees, flowers, and leaves are his friends, then he gave her a music box and told her to listen to it whenever she felt lonely. Later, Kaoruko won the karate championship and started studying botany. She and Sora got married and later had Youichi, Tsubomi's father. Sora promised her that he would plant a garden that contains lavenders- but he passed away before then. Soon after, Youichi married and had Tsubomi. However, Kaoruko still remembers everything like it was yesterday. She shows the girls the cello saying it is the only thing she has that reminds her of Sora. Erika asks about the music box and Tsubomi confesss that she loved it a lot and listened to it so many times, but she accidentally lost it during the move. Kaoruko isn't mad though, and she brings up that Mitsuru has it. Mitsuru returns a while later to tell Tsubomi and the others about a lavender garden he saw and they ask to take them there. On the way, Tsubomi trips over a branch and Itsuki catches her, and as Mitsuru sees how Tsubomi calls Itsuki by her name, he gets angry and rushes ahead of them. He had been hoping to see the lavender garden with Tsubomi alone, and had planned on returning the music box in this time. However, Sasorina finds him and turns his wilted heart flower into a music box Desertrian. The girls transform into Pretty Cure after discovering the Desertrian and the Desertrian confesses that he always had the music box. He wanted to give it back and tried chasing the car when they were leaving, but he couldn't catch up with it. He was about to say something else but Sasorina stops him, and in this time Sunshine weakens the Desertrian with Gold Forte Burst and Blossom finishes it with Pink Forte Wave. Later, Mitsuru gives back Tsubomi her music box in the lavender garden and she thanks him. He also tries to confess to her but the music box interrupted him by playing a tune. He changes his mind and asks if they'll meet again instead. Major Events *Hanasaki Kaoruko's backstory is revealed, including how she met Tsubomi's grandfather. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Sasorina *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!